The present invention relates to a mechanism that supports a musical instrument such as a conventional drum and is capable of being universally adjusted so that the instrument is at a height and angular orientation that is optimal for the performer.
Conventional stands for supporting musical instruments such as drum components require that each instrument has a support post that is linked to a dedicated stand through height and tilt adjustment controls so that a performer can adjust each drum to a desired height and angular orientation. Such mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,253; 6,054,645; 6,075,190; 6,093,878; and British Patent No. 1,154,508. Significant functional disadvantages to prior art support mechanisms such as these are rooted in the physical limitations of tilt mechanisms and in the overall structures that force the use of individual stands for each instrument. The time required to properly position all instruments is burdensome even when proper positioning is possible, and many duplicate components are required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the problems encountered with conventional support stands and provide a support mechanism for musical instruments that allows the performer to support a plurality of instruments from a single stand.
It is thereby an object to provide such a support mechanism that reduces the number of components and costs associated with conventional uses.
It is a further object to provide such a support mechanism that is adapted for quickly and easily adjusting both the height and the angular position of each instrument.
It is a further object to provide such a support mechanism that allows the user to adjust the height and tilt of each instrument into the optimal position.
It is a further object to provide such a support mechanism that may be affixed to stand members that are at any orientation, including horizontal and vertical.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a more convenient adjustment control for a musical instrument support.
The present invention is a support mechanism adapted for connection to a stand member, and for holding an instrument support arm in a desired position relative to the stand member.
The support mechanism includes a receiving member adapted with a first receiving feature for receiving the stand member. The first receiving feature is a through hole adapted for variable positioning along the stand member. The receiving member is further adapted with a second receiving feature for receiving a ball member to form a ball joint.
The ball member includes a third receiving feature for receiving the support arm. The third receiving feature is a through hole adapted for variable positioning along the support arm. The stand member and support arm are cooperatively connected through the ball joint.
The receiving features are each adapted with individually operable clamps. The first clamp of the first receiving feature is adapted to grip the stand member and to allow or deny rotational and longitudinal motion of the receiving member relative thereto. The second clamp of the second receiving feature is adapted to grip the ball member and to allow or deny pivotal motion of the receiving member relative thereto. The third clamp of the third receiving feature is adapted to grip the support arm and to allow or deny rotational and longitudinal motion of the ball member relative thereto.
Each clamp is adapted with a release/lock mechanism to allow motion when in its released position and to deny motion when in its locked position.
When the first release/lock mechanism is released, longitudinal adjustment of the receiving member along the stand member and rotational adjustment of the receiving member around the stand member is enabled. Locking the first release/lock mechanism rigidly secures the receiving member in the selected position relative to the stand member.
When the second release/lock mechanism is released, universal pivoting adjustment of the receiving member relative to the ball member is enabled. Locking the second release/lock mechanism rigidly secures the receiving member in the selected position relative to the ball member.
When the third release/lock mechanism is released, longitudinal adjustment of the ball member along the support arm is enabled. Locking the third release/lock mechanism rigidly secures the ball member in the selected position relative to the support arm.
The receiving member is comprised of two identical and mating halves, which minimizes the number of differing components that must be manufactured and inventoried. This provides an economic as well as a manufacturing advantage.
Each receiving member half includes contoured inner surfaces which cooperate when the two halves are connected to form the first and second receiving features. Together, the two halves cause a gap that provides for the first and second clamps.
The overall shape and configuration of the support mechanism provides for the ganging of a multitude of such mechanisms in side-by-side fashion along one stand member, each mechanism being individually positioned and locked to provide for optimal positioning of a multitude of instruments, all supported from a single stand.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention that refers to the accompanying drawings.